Två nyanser av Svart
by Charlie Hawthorn
Summary: Hur är det egentligen att vara kompis med den berömde Harry Potter och ha en galen massmördare som pappa? Melanie Black vet. Det här är berättelsen om hennes femte år på Hogwarts tillsammans med Dave, Harry, Ron och Hermione. UPPDATERAD!
1. För första gången

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter och hans värld är copyright ©, till J.K. Rowling - ett stort tack till henne som skapat denna underbara värld.

* * *

**A/N: BEARBETAD & FÖRBÄTTRAD! **

**Inledning:** Tänk om Sirius Black fick en dotter innan han spärrades in i Azkaban? Tänk om lilla Melanie Black satte sig i samma kupé som Harry Potter första gången de båda åkte Hogwartsexpressen?

Hur är det egentligen att vara bästa vän med pojken som överlevde, Harry Potter? Och hur behandlar folk dottern till en galen massmördare? Melanie vet precis hur det är.

Det är en berättelse om Melanies femte år på Hogwarts tillsammans med sina vänner Dave, Harry, Ron och Hermione. Kärlek, vänskap, svek, missförstånd, tårar, skratt, flygande kvastar, ansikten i eldstäder, lite magi. En sinnesrubbad Malfoy och en viss Umbridgetant ställer till problem ... En helt vanlig tonårshistoria, men den handlar inte om vem som helst. Två nyanser av Svart är en fanfiction om Sirius Blacks dotter, Melanie Black.

* * *

**Kapitel 1 – För första gången (prolog)**

Melanie Black fick med en kraftansträngning med sig sin koffert upp på det mörkröda tåget som skulle föra henne till Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom. För första gången. Hon skyndade sig fram till det öppna fönstret och hängde sig ut för att få en sista titt på sin mamma. Det långa, blonda håret utmärkte Allison Harper i folkmassan och hon log lite sorgset, som hon alltid gjorde, när hon såg Melanie. Melanie vinkade och kunde inte sudda ut det förväntansfulla leendet ur sitt ansikte.

Melanie och hennes mamma bodde ensamma eftersom hennes pappa satt i trollkarlsfängelset Azkaban, men han var oskyldig. Det var i alla fall Melanie övertygad om, för Sirius Black hade sagt det till Allison den enda gången hon hade besökt honom, för nästan tio år sedan. Ingen chans i världsrymden att Melanie skulle kunna acceptera att hennes pappa skulle vara en galen massmördare.

"Melanie!" Ropet i hennes öra hade fått henne att hoppa till och om inte Fred och George Weasley hade grabbat tag i henne hade hon trillat ut genom fönstret.

"Så typiskt er!" skrek Melanie, men de skrattade bara åt henne, som de alltid gjort ända sedan barnsben. Det var mr Weasley som hjälpte Melanies mamma att få jobb på ministeriet och mrs Weasley har varit barnvakt åt Melanie så länge hon kan minnas, så hon har nästan bott hemma hos dem i Kråkboet.  
Melanie såg att Fred och George, som skulle börja sitt tredje år på Hogwarts, hade två andra pojkar med sig, som såg ut att vara bröder. Den ene verkade vara i tvillingarnas ålder och var ganska lång medan den andre såg ut att vara i hennes egen ålder. Båda två var mörkblonda.

"Vet du vad?" utbrast Fred entusiastiskt. "Ron sitter i samma kupé som Harry Potter!"

"De är där borta", upplyste George och pekade neråt korridoren. "Nu ska Fred, Oliver och jag själv leta reda på Lee. Hejdå!" De försvann vidare och Melanie kunde urskilja deras röda hår i folkmängden tills de försvann in i en kupé. Melanie vände sig om för att leta reda på Ron och gick nästan rakt på Olivers bror. Han högg tag i henne så att hon inte skulle ramla omkull och log lite generat.

"Oj, tack. Hej förresten. Vad heter du?" undrade Melanie glatt och började gå samtidigt som hon tittade in i varje kupé de gick förbi. Alla var fulla med folk och hon såg inte Ron eller Harry Potter.

"Dave. Dave Marcus. Och du heter Melanie?" Han log igen och Melanie log bekymmerslöst tillbaka.

"Ja, Melanie Black." Om han visste vem Melanies pappa var visade han det inte, för Melanie kunde inte se att han ryggade tillbaka eller tittade efter en utväg. Det var hon glad för. De fortsatte att gå och hittade snart Ron och Harry, ensamma i en kupé. Melanie och Dave kånkade in sina koffertar.

"Hej Ron, kan vi sitta här?" Melanie såg att Ron gav Harry en frågande blick. Harry ryckte på axlarna som svar.

"Visst." Det blev tyst medan Melanie och Dave satte sig tillrätta, Melanie bredvid Ron och Dave bredvid Harry, mittemot Melanie.

"Det här är Dave Marcus." Ron och Harry tittade nyfiket från Dave till Melanie och mumlade något som lät som ett hej.

"Jag är Ron Weasley."

"Ah, Ron jag känner dina bröder … eller ja, min bror Oliver känner Fred och George"

"Jaha, jo jag vet vem Oliver är…" Ron tystnade och gav Harry en snabb blick.

"Harry Potter." Det blev tyst igen. Dave tittade på Harry. Melanie tittade också, men slog snabbt ner blicken.

"Förlåt." Hon visste hur det var när folk stirrade på en.

"Vaa?" De tre pojkarna tittade på henne och de såg mycket förvirrade ut.

"Alltså, att jag stirrade. På ... dig." Melanie fortsatte att betrakta Harrys skosnören en stund innan hon kände att det var säkert att titta upp igen. Hon andades ut. Harry tittade inte på hennes som om hon var knäpp, han verkade … nyfiken.

"Min pappa, Sirius Black, sitter oskyldigt dömd i Azkaban så jag vet hur det är när folk tittar", berättade Melanie. Samtidigt som hon pratade kom en flicka i deras ålder in i kupén och öppnade munnen som för att säga något, men stängde den igen för att lyssna på vad Melanie sade. Hennes bruna hår var burrigt och hennes framtänder var ganska stora.

"Har ni sett en padda? Neville har tappat bort sin." Alla i kupén skakade på huvudet. "Vilka är ni förresten? Jag heter Hermione Granger." Hon tittade på dem alla och de presenterade sig igen. Vid "Harry Potter" vidgades Hermiones ögon och hon verkade tappa tråden för en sekund. Melanie utbytte menande blickar med Harry.

"Är det verkligen du? Jag vet allt om dig för det står om dig i _Den moderna magins historia_ och i _Svartkonsternas uppgång och fall _och i_ Nittonhundratalets största händelser inom trollkarlsvärlden_." Melanie tyckte att Hermione lät som en vandrande ordbok eller möjligtvis ett bibliotek. Ett brett leende började sprida sig på Melanies läppar vid tanken av ett vandrande bibliotek men de tre pojkarna såg ytterst förvirrade ut. Hermione pladdrade på.

"… men jag föredrar nog Ravenclaw eller Gryffindor. Åh vad kul det ska bli, tycker ni inte? Och du, Melanie, det finns ju väldigt klara bevis för att din pappa är skyldig …" Hon slog handen för munnen och en spänd tystnad spred sig i kupén alla stirrade på Melanie. Melanie själv stirrade på Hermione utan att blinka, hon kände sig väldigt lugn med tanke på vad Hermione hade sagt. Hermione kunde läsa hur många böcker som helst utan att veta vad Sirius Black berättat för Allison Harper då hon besökt honom i Azkaban.

"Han är oskyldig. Han har sagt det till min mamma", berättade hon enkelt. Det var första gången hon berättade det för någon men hon kände att de var rätt personer att berätta det för. För första gången.

Melanie hade rätt. Sedan den stunden berättar hon allt för dem.

* * *

**A/N:** Prologen. Det var såhär det började! Jag ville beskriva lite bakgrund, befästa olika relationer men också knyta ihop hela historien. Att det är på den här resan som "gänget" skapas och att de gör den första resan till Hogwarts tillsammans.


	2. Hemligheter

**Kapitel 2 – Hemligheter**

Melanie Black slog igen sin koffert som låstes med ett belåtet snäpp. Hon hade packat om den flera gånger bara för att ha något att göra medan hon väntade på att tiden skulle gå. Det hade nästan gått två veckor in på sommarlovet och idag var Melanie och hennes mamma bjudna till Melanies bästa vän Dave Marcus på middag. Melanie skulle sova över där också.

Melanie rätade på ryggen. Hon var en smal fjortonårig flicka med ganska långt, svart hår och gråblå ögon. Hon hade ärvt sin pappas utseende, och om det var något som Melanie var stolt över var det att vara lik sin pappa. Även om hon bara känt honom i drygt ett år älskade hon honom.

Melanie kände sig ensam och saknade Dave, Harry, Ron och Hermione trots att det inte var länge sedan hon sist träffade sina vänner. Hon var så van vid att ha mycket folk runtomkring sig och att det alltid var något på gång, så att komma hem kändes tomt. Ugglebrev hade skickats frenetiskt mellan vännerna men inget utav breven hade varit intressant alls. De hade fått lova dyrt och heligt att inte skriva något viktigt i ett brev eftersom risken att ugglorna blev uppsnappade var alldeles för stor.

Melanie fingrade otåligt på en liten och sliten medaljong i form av ett hjärta som hon hade om halsen. Hon hade fått medaljongen när hon var väldigt liten och den betydde mycket för henne. Inuti hjärtat fanns två rörliga fotografier. Det ena var på hennes stiliga pappa som skrattade lyckligt upp mot fotografen, med det långa, svarta håret flygande. Det andra kortet var på hennes magra och bleka mamma. En våg av frustration sköljde över Melanie. Inte en enda gång på denna vecka hade Allison frågat vad som hänt i slutet av förra terminen, inte en enda gång hade hon frågat Melanie något om Sirius, inte en enda gång hade Allison satt sig ner på Melanies säng undrat hur hon mådde. Var hon hjärntvättad av trolldomsminister Cornelius Fudge och trodde som alla andra att Harry och Dumbledore var galna? Visste hon ens att Melanie hade återförenats med sin pappa och höll regelbunden kontakt med honom?

Melanie suckade djupt och hennes önskan sedan barnsben om att Sirius skulle komma för att hämta henne och låta henne bo med honom, flammade upp. En tanke slog Melanie just som hon släppt medaljongen. Hon skulle skriva till Sirius.

_Jag åker till Dave. Det kommer bli skönt att slippa mamma ett tag, men jag vill träffa dig också. Kan jag bo hos dig?_

"Det är till pappa, se till att han svarar. Senare idag åker jag hem till Dave och vi ska sova över där en natt. Så att du vet var jag är." Melanie band fast brevet vid Howies ben och han tog en sekunds sats mot hennes arm innan han flög ut genom det öppna fönstret. Melanie stod och tittade efter honom tills han var så liten att han inte syntes längre. Det var en fin uggla, tänkte hon. Melanie hade fått Howie innan sitt tredje år på Hogwarts av Sirius. Fast då visste hon inte att det var Sirius som hade gett henne tornugglan, eftersom han precis rymt från Azkaban.

Tiden gick onaturligt sakta och Melanie klarade inte av att sitta stilla längre. Hon hoppade upp från sängen och tassade ner för trappan med kofferten släpande efter sig. Så fort hon nått nedervåningen kände hon att det var något som inte stämde. Hon stannade upp och lyssnade. Röster. Det var mycket svårt att lokalisera var rösterna kom ifrån eftersom de fyra dörrarna omkring henne var stängda. Melanie chansade och öppnade dörren direkt till vänster; Allisons arbetsrum. Det var tomt och tyst. Melanie rynkade pannan. Hon hade trott att Allison pratade jobb med någon från ministeriet och då skulle de självklart samtala i arbetsrummet. Vem var det i så fall Allison pratade med? Melanie kände en liten stöt i magen. Var det ens Allison som pratade?

På smått osäkra ben gick Melanie genom dörren mittemot arbetsrummet till den lilla korridoren som ledde till vardagsrummet. Dörren var öppen och Melanie kunde se en välbekant mans huvud i lågorna, lågmält pratande med Allison. Melanie funderade på att tjuvlyssna på samtalet, eftersom de verkade så hemlighetsfulla, men de hade redan sett henne stå stilla i dörröppningen.

"Melanie! Trevligt att se dig!" hälsade Arthur Weasley glatt.

"Hej mr Weasley", svarade hon, men han hade redan vänt sig till Allison igen.

"Jo, jag hoppas du förstår hur det ligger till och vad vi har framför oss. Jag kan i alla fall inte stanna längre. Trevligt att pratas vid, Allison." Och med en menande blick mot henne försvann han med ett litet puff. Hennes mamma vände sig mot henne.

"Jaha, har du packat färdigt?"

"Jag har inte ens packat upp", flinade Melanie och ställde ifrån sig kofferten med en lite duns på golvet. Allison nickade och höll fram krukan med flampulvret mot henne.

Snart klev Melanie, lätt vimmelkantig, ut i familjen Marcus vardagsrum. Hon möttes av Angelica Marcus.

"Åh, Melanie gumman, så underbart att äntligen träffa dig igen!" utropade hon samtidigt som hon gav Melanie en kyss på varje kind. Hon var en mycket imponerande syn med sin långa, gängliga figur och det kastanjebruna håret uppsatt i en knut bak på huvudet. Men hennes ögon var vänliga och klart blå.

Så fort Allison snubblade ut ur eldstaden kastade sig mrs Marcus över henne också. Samtidigt som Allison fick smällande kyssar på kinderna kom Dave in i rummet. Han hade inte fått sin mammas längd, han var ungefär lika lång som Melanie själv och hans ögon var bruna. Dave drog det halvlånga, mörkblonda håret ur ögonen då han strålande tittade på Melanie. Snart blev hon omfamnade i en broderlig kram av honom.

"Jag hade inte klarat av en dag till", mumlade hon i hans öra och han skrattade.

"Du klarar dig alltid", svarade han just som som Daves reslige bror Oliver förenade sig med dem.

"Hej Melanie", flinade han och skakade hennes hand och gav henne en klapp på ryggen. "Dave har längtat _ihjäl_ sig efter dig", lade han till i viskande ton.  
"Lägg av!" ropade Dave och boxade till sin bror på armen.

"Pojkar", sade mrs Marcus. "Varför gör ni inte något konstruktivt istället som att hjälpa Melanie med hennes koffert?" Oliver gav Dave en triumferande blick samtidigt som de gjorde som de blivit tillsagda. När de tagit sig ner för den långa trappan igen fann de att köksdörren var stängd. Melanie, som alltid upplev familjen Marcus hus som kolossalt öppet och välkomnande, fann den stängda dörren mycket egendomlig. Dave och Oliver utbytte skeptiska blickar och alla tre stannade upp för att lyssna. När dämpade röster nådde deras öron vände det sig i magen på Melanie eftersom hon mindes Allison snarlika samtal med mr Weasley. Det var något som inte stämde.

Oliver fumlade med något i sin ficka. Efter några sekunder drog han fram en trasslig hög med snören i olika färger, som det tog åtskilliga, värdefulla ögonblick att trassla upp. När han väl hade tre separata, långa snören i sin hand gav han Melanie och Dave varsitt. Melanie trodde att han skämtade. Vad skulle de med varsitt snöre till? Dave verkade tänka i samma banor för han gestikulerade frågande mot Oliver, som först såg irriterad ut men snart gick det upp för honom vad Dave menade.

"Det är en prototyp av Fred och Georges förlängningsöron", andades han, stoppade in ena änden av sitt snöre i örat och stack in den andra änden under dörren. "För-_längnings_-öron", betonade han irriterat när varken Melanie eller Dave förstod. Dave ryckte på axlarna och gjorde tveksamt likadant som Oliver. Melanie, som litade på Fred och George, var inte lika tveksam till det regnbågsfärgade snöret hon hade i örat. Hon lät det slinka in under dörren och det kröp iväg av sig själv, lite vingligt men det kom i alla fall in under dörren.

Med ens kunde hon höra massa brus blandat med någons röst. Hon kunde inte uppfatta orden … ett ögonblicks tystnad … Melanie vågade nästan inte andas.

Hon hörde mrs Marcus misstrogna röst: "Grimmaldiplan?" Det blev tyst en stund. "Av alla platser ..."

"Du sa det själv älskling, vi har inte mycket till val." Det knastrade i förlängningsörat medan mr Marcus rörde sig i köket.

"Men ..." mrs Marcus verkade inte veta hur hon skulle fortsätta. "Det har bott hemska personer i det där huset!"

"Angelica ..."

"Ta inte illa upp", skyndade hon sig att tillägga.

"Nej ... nej då", mumlade Allison. Det knastrade till igen när hon fortsatte: "Sirius skulle faktiskt hålla med dig." Melanie tittade förvånat från Dave till Oliver. _Vad pratade de om egentligen?_

Mr Marcus harklade sig. "Jag tror Dumbledore vet vad han gör." De andra mumlade instämmande. _Dumbledore_? Melanie förstod ingenting. "Vi kanske ska hämta ungarna", fortsatte han. "Maten börjar bli klar."

Melanie, Dave och Oliver hoppade upp och rusade in i vardagsrummet så fort de kunde utan att göra något ljud ifrån sig. Melanie svor inombords samtidigt som hon tog sats och hoppade över den mörkbruna soffkanten och slängde sig ner i den med en dov duns. Dave dundrade ner över henne i samma ögonblick som Oliver kastade sig ner i en fåtölj. Melanie försökte anlägga ett vi-har-suttit-här-hela-tiden-och-pratat-ansiktsuttryck.

Mrs Marcus klev in i rummet. "Maten är strax klar."

Oliver visslade lågt när de följde mrs Marcus till köket. "Det var nära ögat." Melanie suckade lättat och instämde.

"Melanie!" utropade mr Marcus när hon klev in i köket. Han var kortare än sin fru, ganska knubbig och syntes aldrig utan den lekfulla glimten i sina mörkbruna ögon. Mr Marcus skakade Melanies hand. "Finbesök", sade han med en blinking och Melanie flinade. När han vände sig om kunde Melanie se att hans råttfärgade hår var glest och flinten betydligt större än sist.

"_Oliver!_"

"Melanie, _se upp!_" Melanie vände sig om i tid att se hur mrs Marcus med ett häftigt viftande stoppade en stapel med tallrikar från att flyga rakt in i Melanie.

"Eh ... tack", sade hon, fortfarande med blicken på tallrikarna som illavarslande nog hängde kvar i luften. Mrs Marcus var upptagen med att ge Oliver en sådan utskällning att Melanie trodde att hans öron skulle trilla av. Mr Marcus lovade, med en blinkning åt Melanies håll, att han skulle lära Oliver ett och annat om hushållsförtrollningar. Melanie kunde inte hålla sig, utan brast ut i skratt. Snart stämde de övriga in och Melanie tyckte att stämningen lättade.

Resten av kvällen fortsatte utan några fler olyckor och snart klättrade Melanie efter Dave upp för den långa och smala trappan till vindsvåningen. Oliver hade snurrat runt på plats, spöktransfererat sig och sparat åtskilliga sekunder.

"Han gör så hela tiden", muttrade Dave. "Ända sedan vi kom hem."

"Vilken latmask!"

"Vad är det jag hör?" hördes Olivers röst.

"Sanningen svider, eller hur Oliver", skrattade Dave men tystnade kvickt när Oliver tog ett nackgrepp på honom och brottade ner honom på den ena sängen. Melanie kastade en road blick på dem. Hon var alldeles för trött för att lägga sig i. Mätt var hon också - mr Marcus hade överträffat sig själv med middagen, trots att han jobbade som kock. Melanie lät blicken vandra mot de stora fönstren och tittade på den fantastiska utsikten. Hon hade aldrig sovit i det här rummet men hon visste att när solen var på väg upp lyste den upp hela rummet. Effekten förstärktes genom att väggarna hade målats vita. Melanie funderade på om Dave var avundsjuk på att Oliver hade fått det bästa rummet, själv hade hon gärna väckts av solen. Det kändes lagom lugnt och fridfullt. Inte som alla gånger Fred och George hade väckt henne i Kråkboet. All världens smällare och höns i sängen var långt ifrån lugnt.

"Hallå, sover du eller?" En kudde dunsade ner över Melanie. En sekund till och hon hade somnat.

"Vad ska jag göra då när ni ligger där borta och kramas?" Dave och Oliver kastade en förfärad blick på varandra och ökade avståndet mellan varandra med minst tjugo centimeter. Melanie skrattade, men plötsligt blev hon allvarlig.

"Grimmaldiplan. Var ligger det?" Dave ryckte på axlarna och Oliver skakade på huvudet.

"Det är något på gång", sade han. Melanie tyckte att det lät väldigt olycksbådande.

"Men vadå...?"

"Något de måste hålla hemligt för oss ..." Oliver lät skeptisk. Melanie tyckte att allt verkade så bisarrt. Hennes mamma kunde väl inte vara inblandad i något hemligt?

"Alltså ..." började Dave sakligt och harklade sig. "Mamma och pappa, Allison, Sirius, Dumbledore ..."

"Och mr Weasley!" Melanie kom plötsligt ihåg sin mammas mystiska samtal tidigare på dagen.

"Okej", fortsatte Dave och såg fundersam ut. "Tänk om – Allison och mr Weasley jobbar ju tillsammans – tänk om de inte kan prata om det på Ministeriet ...!"

"För Ministeriet gillar inte Dumbledore."

"... och pappa är fortfarande efterlyst!" Melanies oväntade upprymdhet avspeglade sig i Dave och Olivers ansikten – hon kände sig som en riktig mästerdetektiv. Just då hördes tunga steg i trappan. Melanie, Dave och Oliver stelnade till och hörde hur mr Marcus stannade och lyssnade utanför dörren. Först när han hade gått ner igen vågade Melanie andas igen.

* * *

"Vad har ni för planer för idag?" undrade mr Marcus vid frukosten dagen därpå. Han lade ifrån sig _The Daily Prophet_ medan han tittade på Melanie och Dave.

"Jo, vi hade tänkt göra läxor, du vet…", svarade Melanie med ett brett leende. Mr Marcus kastade bak huvudet och skrattade hjärtligt.

"Alltid lika hemlighetsfulla!" Han fortsatte att skrocka hjärtligt då Oliver kom in i rummet, gäspandes och rufsig i håret.

"Titta här kommer min äldste son!" utropade mr Marcus glatt. "Vad får dig att glädja oss med din närvaro? Slå dig ner, Oliver." Han klappade på stolen bredvid sig och viftade med sin stav så att en tallrik gröt kom flygande.

"Tänker du vara lika hemlig som de där två?" Oliver såg för en sekund ut som om han inte förstått vad hans pappa frågat men slätade snabbt ut sina anletsdrag. Under förevändningen att kväva en gäspning kastade han en blick åt Melanie och Dave på andra sidan bordet. Han ryckte på axlarna åt sin pappa och tog en bit rostat bröd till gröten. Mr Marcus brast än en gång ut i skratt och hans mage guppade riskabelt.

"Ja, se ungdomar!" Med ens blev han allvarlig och sänkte rösten som om han var rädd att någon skulle tjuvlyssna. "Men det är bäst att ni är försiktiga, vi lever i farliga tider som ni kanske vet …" Han spände sina mörkbruna ögon i var och en av dem, som för att se om de förstått. Med en obehaglig stöt i magen fick Melanie för sig att mr Marcus visste att ungdomarna var dem på spåren. Tystnaden bröts av vingslag och mr Marcus tittade förvånat ner på sin tidning som för att se om den verkligen var där eller i klorna på ugglan som flög in genom det öppna fönstret. Men det var Harrys snövita uggla Hedwig som landade på bordet med ett brev till Melanie och ett till Dave.

_Vad är det som händer, varför är det ingen som berättar något för mig?  
__Harry_

Det stod likadant i Daves brev. De kunde inte annat än svara att det inte var något som hände.

"Men borde det vara något som hänt?" frågade Melanie osäkert och hemska bilder letade sig in i hennes hjärna. Familj och vänner anfallna, skadade, borta ... Hon fick dåligt samvete över att Harry tydligen fortfarande satt instängd hos sin moster och morbror. Melanie lade till några "förlåt" och "om jag kunde spöktransferera mig hade jag kommit och hämtat dig på direkten" i sitt svar till Harry.

Melanies fråga verkade ha satt igång liknande tankar hos de andra för det hade blivit skrämmande tyst runt frukostbordet.

"_Är_ det något som hänt?" frågade Oliver sin pappa med ett trotsigt tonfall. Mr Marcus såg för ett ögonblick förbluffad ut men han slätade kvickt ut sina anletsdrag.

"Nej, inget ni behöver oroa er för", sade han bestämt och avslutade diskussionen. Frukosten avslutades under tystnad, och på vindsvåningen skildes de åt för att byta om, pojkarna i Olivers rum och Melanie i Daves.

Det var en oerhört varm dag och Melanie kom fram till att hon skulle ha på sig ett par jeansshorts och hennes favoritlinne som var randigt i olika färger. Problemet var linnet inte syntes till, så hon började leta i den gigantiska kofferten. Det här kunde ta hela dagen.

Just då hände flera saker på en gång.

Dave öppnade dörren och klev in, men frös i steget. Melanie upptäckte att hon bara hade en bh på sig, skrek till och for efter något att sätta på sig. Kläderna flög åt alla håll.

"DAVE!" Han smällde igen dörren och hon kunde höra hur han skrek ursäkter från andra sidan. Hon letade nu febrilt i kofferten och hittade tillslut vad hon sökte efter.

"Du kan komma in nu." Han såg skamsen ut och Melanie fick försäkra honom flera gånger om att det inte gjorde något. Hon kände sig dum som hade fått honom generad.

"Vet ni vad, jag övertalade pappa att vi får – " Oliver blev ett stort frågetecken då han såg dem. Han tittade från Dave, som stod lutad mot väggen och såg chockad ut, till Melanie som stod mitt i rummet med sina kläder vilt utspridda runt sig.

"Vad gör ni?"

Dave tittade också på scenen omkring sig och verkade – till Melanies lättnad – kvickna till.

"Ja du ..." sade han och flinade till.

"Vadårå?" utbrast Melanie. "Jag kallar det horisontell garderob."

"Ja, vi andra kallar det golv", sade Oliver med ett leende. "Men jag tänkte faktiskt berätta att jag övertalade pappa att låta oss spendera dagen vid sjön!" Han lät som att han förväntade sig applåder och Melanie klappade ironiskt. Oliver rynkade pannan. "Det var inte lätt kan jag säga", sade han och berättade hur deras föräldrar i början av sommarlovet hade haft en hetsig diskussion om huruvida bröderna skulle få vara hemma ensamma under sommaren eller inte. Det hade slutat med att mr Marcus började med att stanna hemma de närmaste veckorna och han hade hållit dem under noga uppsikt.

"Ett exempel var igår kväll", sade Dave.

Melanie rös till vid känslan av att det öppna Marcushemmet som hon kände till långsamt var på väg att ändras.

Till slut packades ändå väskorna fulla med underbara rätter gjorda av mr Marcus och de kom iväg.

Den en gång så lummiga och livfulla skogen låg torr och livligheten lyste med sin frånvaro. Efter en kvarts tyst vandring glesnade träden och bakom ett buskage visade sig en glänta, drygt femtio meter i diameter och i mitten låg den lilla mörkblå sjön. På deras högra sida och mittemot dem höjde sig marken och i fjärran blev kullarna berg.

Deras dämpade stämning förändrades drastiskt när de vek ut den enorma rutiga filten i mossan och lade ifrån sig sina väskor.

"Sisten i!" ropade Melanie halvvägs ner i vattnet. Alla tre hade satt på sig badkläder i huset men Melanie var uppenbarligen snabbast på att dra av sig kläderna. Hon kastade sig ner i vattnet som kom som en skön kontrast till hettan i solen. Hon kunde höra plask bakom sig; snart var Oliver och Dave bredvid henne. De simmade lite halvhjärtat och stänkte på varandra.

"Tror ni Harry undrar vad Ni-vet-vem har för sig?" undrade Oliver. Han tog några simtag med blicken fäst på Melanie och Dave. Trots att han var allvarlig verkade det nästan som han väntat hela dagen på att få ställa den frågan.

"Ja", svarade Melanie bestämt. "Jag undrar också det ... Det står ju ingenting i _The Prophet_."

Oliver rynkade pannan. "Ministeriet styr _The Prophet_ nu, det kan jag sätta Daves trollstav på" – Dave höjde på ögonbrynen men sa inget – "Tänk bara på all smörja de har skrivit om Harry och Dumbledore den senaste tiden."

"Mugglarna då?" undrade Melanie.

"Nej", sa Dave. "Jag kan sätta _Oliver_ på att Ministeriet inte har något på mugglarna." Oliver flinade.

"Så de kanske skulle rapportera ifall något hände?"

"Ja, men jag är ganska säker på att de inte har gjort det, Melanie. Harry borde ju veta då, eller hur?" Hon nickade eftertänksamt och kände ett starkt behov av att få läget förklarat för sig, att bli lugnad och tillsagd att det inte var någon fara. Dave var vanligtvis bra på sådant.

Hon visste att han tänkte, att han valde sina ord, att han formulerade sina tankar. Det var så han var, Dave.

"Han ... jag tror i sånt fall att Ni-vet-vem vill hålla det hemligt ... Var inte det meningen när han kom tillbaka?" Dave tittade osäkert på dem. De hade inte diskuterat slutet på föregående termin, när Harry kom ut ur labyrinten med Cedric Diggorys döda kropp och skrek att Voldemort var tillbaka. Melanie rös vid blotta tanken.

"Han ville att Harry skulle dö då", sade Oliver dämpat och Melanie svalde. En iskall sten sjönk djupt ner i hennes mage och när hon öppnade munnen var det som en viskning, knappt hörbar:

"Det är läskigt att inte veta."

* * *

Resten av dagen aktade de sig noga för samtalsämnen som innefattade onda trollkarlar och mord. Det kändes som att alla ville göra det bästa av dagen, eftersom Melanie skulle åka hem på eftermiddagen. Melanie själv hade ingenting emot det, bortsett från att hon skulle hem.

Så småningom kom stunden då Melanie sprang omkring på vindsvåningen och kastade ner alla sina kläder och prylar i kofferten. Under tiden funderade hon på när de skulle komma att ses igen, första september var i Melanies mening alldeles för sent. De hade kommit överens om att höras så fort som möjligt och var eniga om att ta reda på mer om sina föräldrars hemlighetsmakeri. Men hemligheter var strängt förbjudna i ugglepost, så de hade ett problem att lösa.

"Vi ses", sade hon med ett leende till Dave och Oliver innan hon kastade pulvret över lågorna som flammade upp i grönt. Vimmelkantig snubblade Melanie ur spisen och ut i vardagsrummet. Mumlande röster nådde hennes öron. Hon suckade irriterat. Hade Allison ett hemligt möte igen?

"Mamma, hallå?" Det kanske var Dumbledore? Nej, det var väl ändå för otroligt. Ändå var Melanies sinnen på helspänn när hon steg in i köket.  
Allison drack te och pratade svagt leende med en man som satt med ryggen mot Melanie, så hon kunde bara se hans lappade resmantel som hängde över stolen. Han vände sig om och Melanie stirrade in i det medtagna ansiktet.

"Hej, Melanie", sade hennes gamla lärare i försvar mot svartkonster, Remus Lupin.

* * *

**A/N: **Innan bearbetningen var det här två kapitel. Jag kände att det blev så mycket detaljer som egentligen inte var superviktiga för historien, så jag valde att ta bort vissa delar och till slut satt jag med två jättekorta kapitel och tyckte det var bättre att sätta ihop dem till ett längre.

Annars är jag jättenöjd, det blev verkligen en rakare och bättre historia efter bearbetningen. Och jag älskar hur jag dynamiken mellan Melanie och bröderna kom fram. Det var viktigt att de fick ett eget kapitel tycker jag. Vad tycker du?

/CH


	3. Välkommen hem

**Kapitel 3 – Välkommen hem**

Av allt Melanie väntat sig var detta inget av det.

Han log. Melanie fick en minnesbild från sitt tredje år på Hogwarts; en yngre och piggare Remus Lupin som log på samma sätt, och sa att Melanie var mycket lik sin pappa.

"Men … professor Lupin …?"

"Remus. Jag är inte din lärare längre." Hon var väldigt förvirrad och stirrade från Remus till Allison, som betraktade sitt te, och tillbaka igen.

"Sätt dig, för all del." Han drog ut stolen bredvid sig. "Te?" Melanie nickade stumt och en kopp te dök upp framför henne.

"Varför …?" Var allt hon fick ur sig.

"Varför jag är här?" Melanie nickade igen. Han hade den där ovanan att kunna läsa henne. Hon antog att hon verkligen måste vara väldigt lik sin pappa.

"Jag ska ta med dig till Sirius." Melanie hade glömt bort att hon skickat en uggla till sin pappa innan hon åkte till Dave. Innan hon ens hann öppna munnen och fråga svarade han: "Din pappa är den näst mest eftersökta trollkarlen i landet, vet du. Hur skulle det se ut om han kom och knackade på er dörr?"

"Som att han ville komma och hälsa på sin dotter", flinade Melanie.

"Precis. Därför är ni säkert övervakade av ministeriet."

"Men han är ju oskyldig!"

"Som vi sa för ett år sedan: vi har inga bevis. Peter kom undan."

"Men vi såg ju – !"

"Hetsa inte upp dig, Melanie. Du vet att det var ord mot ord." Jo, Melanie kom mycket väl ihåg hur Snape först hade ljugit för ministern om hur Sirius hade kastat en Confundus-besvärjelse över Melanie, Harry, Ron och Hermione, och sedan "råkat" avslöja att Remus var en varulv, vilket kostat Remus jobbet.

"Tänk inte mer på det nu", sade Remus avfärdande. "Har du packat?" frågade han istället. Hon nickade – hon hade inte packat upp. Men hon var fortfarande förvirrad. Inte hade det blivit bättre av att gamla minnen hade kommit upp till ytan. Och det var minst sagt överväldigande att komma in i sitt kök och bli bjuden på te av Remus Lupin.

"Vi ska väl …", började han, vänd mot Allison, och reste sig upp. Han tryckte hennes axel när han gick förbi henne. "Sirius väntar. Jag antar att vi kommer berätta allt när vi är där", fortsatte han, nu vänd åt Melanie. "Kommer du?"

Hon hoppade upp och sprang efter sin koffert och Howies tomma bur. Hon hade varit orolig när han inte kommit tillbaka men nu visste hon att han var hos Sirius. Allison satt kvar i samma position, uppenbarligen inne i sina egna tankar. Melanie blev plötsligt medveten om Remus blick i hennes nacke och kände sig tvungen att säga något till sin mamma.

"Hej då, mamma. Jag åker nu."

"Ha det så bra", svarade Allison ganska tonlöst.

"Vi ska åka med Nattbussen", förklarade Remus när de gick ut på den lilla gatan framför huset, Melanie konkandes på sin koffert och ugglebur. Remus sträckte ut sin trollstavsarm i vädret. Ett skarpt pang ljöd och den lila, trippeldäckade Nattbussen stod framför dem.

"Välkomna till Nattbussen", sade den finnige konduktören Stan Shunpike och klev ut på gatan. Han hjälpte Melanie på med bagaget och Remus betalade.

"Vänta lite nu …", sade Stan plötsligt och stirrade på Melanie. "Du liknar ju …" Hans ansikte skrynklades ihop av koncentration, en min värdig Slytherinaren Gregory Goyle. "Ernie, visst liknar hon den där galne mördaren Sirius Black! Jo, visst gör hon! Jag kommer ihåg han väl för, för två år sen åkte Harry Potter med oss och han visste inte vem Sirius Black va, så jag visade han bilden från _The Prophet_, visst gjorde jag Ern?" sa han och det verkade mer som att han pratade med sig själv än Ernie, som var chauffören.

Melanie, som blivit så glad och lättad över att äntligen få träffa Sirius, blev alldeles paff av att höra hur Stan pratade om hennes pappa och Harry, som om de vore utställningsobjekt. Ilskan bubblade upp inom henne.

En lugnande hand lades på hennes axel. Remus verkade veta att hon blev arg och som vanligt hade han en lugnande effekt på henne, så hon svalde sitt ilskna svar och lät sig styras bakåt i bussen. De klev upp för trappan till andra våningen. Det var inte mycket folk på bussen men alla som hört vad Stan sagt stirrade på Melanie som om hon bar på en farlig smitta. Melanie blev ytterst irriterad och glodde ilsket tillbaka. Hon hittade en någorlunda ensam plats längst fram i bussen (efter att en blek häxa lämnat platsen, medan hon stirrade så att Melanie trodde att ögonen skulle trilla ut). Melanie ställde ifrån sig sin koffert och sjönk ner på stolen närmast fönstret med Howies bur i knäet. Remus satte sig bredvid henne.

"Han –!" började hon, samtidigt som bussen förflyttade sig till landsbygden och stolarna de satt på gled bakåt.

"Jag vet …" avbröt Remus. "Hur var det hos Dave?"

Lika taktfull som alltid bytte han samtalsämne. Melanie kände plötsligt att hon fylldes av en stark tillgivenhet för Remus. Hon hade alltid sett honom som något av en farbror – eftersom det kändes som att hon alltid känt Remus, som att han alltid funnits där för henne, även om de bara känt varandra i omkring två år. När hon sen fick reda på att Remus och Sirius varit nära vänner under deras tid på Hogwarts, passade han ännu bättre in under pappas-bror-kategorin.

"Vi hade jättekul …" Hon berättade mödosamt allt som hänt och vad de gjort hemma hos Dave – det var ganska svårt att ha ett normalt samtal när stolarna de satt på flög åt alla håll. När hon berättade om Allisons och mr och mrs Marcus samtal och Daves slutsatser ryckte det till i Remus mungipor och Melanie tyckte sig se ett roat leende.

"Vad! Du vet något!"

"Låt oss bara säga att Dave är en mycket skärpt kille." Melanie lipade åt honom. "Kom igen nu, fortsätt berätta", sade han retsamt och lyckades inte dölja hur road han var. Melanie, som inte hade lust att sitta och vara låtsassur på Remus, lät sig övertalas och fortsatte berätta. Just då gjorde bussen ett häftigt hopp och stannade tvärt. Melanie och Remus stolar krockade med tomma stolar, andra resenärer och deras bagage för att bilda en stor hög i främre delen av bussen. Det tog åtskilliga minuter att lösgöra sig från röran och hitta Melanies bagage och sätta sig igen – innan Melanie kunde fortsätta berätta.

De fortsatte att småprata tills Stan ropade "King's Cross!" och bussen stannade så tvärt att de nästan flög ut genom rutan. Remus reste sig ur röran av stolar och väskor. Han drog upp Melanie på fötter.

"Men … varför?" Melanie tyckte att hon måste ha missat något viktigt för hon förstod inte varför de stannade på King's Cross. De skulle väl inte åka tåg? Remus föste henne ner för trappan och mot utgången.

"Sen." Bussens passagerare började stirra igen medan Stan hjälpte dem av med packningen.

"Du ska veta att du är väldigt lik –"

"Min pappa, ja", svarade Melanie. Hon vinkade retsamt hejdå – sekunden senare försvann bussen med ett ljudligt pang.

"Kom." Remus började gå. "Vi ska gå en bit. Och jag vet inte om det var särskilt bra att du sa sådär till honom … men du är ju din pappas dotter …" Ett dumt grin spred sig över Melanies ansikte. Hon _var_ verkligen sin pappas dotter.

"Tack", flinade hon. "Men varför stannade vi vid King's Cross?" Ett flyktigt leende flög över Remus ansikte.

"Det är säkerhetsåtgärder", svarade han mystiskt. Melanie blev med ens väldigt nyfiken på vart de skulle och försökte få Remus att berätta men han slöt sig som en mussla.

"Du _kommer_ att få veta – snart." Hon hade inte tänkt på det ur den vinkeln.

De fortsatte promenera under tystnad i, vad som i själva verket var ungefär tjugo minuter, men som kändes som en evighet för Melanie. De kom in på en öppen plats med en vildvuxen gräsplätt i mitten, som omringades av medfarna hus. Vissa var nästan fallfärdiga, noterade Melanie förundrad. Trots den ljusa sommarhimlen var det ändå skumt i vrårna; alla gatlyktor var släckta.

Var det här Sirius uppehöll sig? _Bodde_ han här? Om Melanies liv hade varit annorlunda, hade hon bott här då? Hade hon trivts här? Frågorna virvlade i hennes huvud.

Ett glatt hundgläfs bröt tystnaden och väckte Melanie ur sina funderingar. En stor svart hund kom skuttande mot dem. Melanies hjärta hoppade över ett slag vid åsynen av hunden.

Hon var hemma.

"Skärp dig, Tramptass!" väste Remus när hunden skuttade omkring benen på dem så att de nästan snubblade över honom. Melanie hade lust att göra glädjeskutt tillsammans med Sirius, istället snubblade hon över honom och hade stått på näsan om inte Remus grabbat tag i armen på henne.

Framför dem stod plötsligt en lång och mager man, iförd en himmelsblå klädnad under en svart resmantel. Hans böljande, långa och silverfärgade hår och skägg gick inte att ta miste på.

"Godkväll, Remus", hälsade Albus Dumbledore.

"Godkväll", svarade Remus.

"Du har miss Black med dig, ser jag. Melanie", fortsatte han och sträckte fram handen.

"Pro-professorn", svarade hon och skakade hans hand. Hon tittade från Dumbledore, till Remus, till Sirius, som fortfarande skuttade omkring dem, och tillbaka igen. Var det här något bisarrt skämt? Dumbledore log.

"Allt är ordnat nu, Remus. Jag tror att Melanie här behöver en förklaring –" fortsatte han, vänd mot Remus. "Vilket hon också ska få …", tillade han när Melanie öppnade munnen. "… inomhus!" avslutade han och fick ett förtjust uttryck. Vagt undrade Melanie om han tyckte att han var rolig, men kom på andra tankar när Dumbledore drog fram ett litet pergament som han räckte över till Melanie och Remus.

_Fenixordens högkvarter återfinnes på Grimmaldiplan nummer tolv i London._

Dumbledore tittade på Melanie, som återigen undrade om det var något hon missat. Melanie knep ihop ögonen av koncentration.

"Fidelius-besvärjelse", mumlade Remus innan Melanie ens hann fråga.

"Först vill jag bara prata lite med Melanie, innan jag försvinner härifrån, och innan ni går in, Remus", sade Dumbledore och Melanie undrade vem som hade släppt in surrande smaskbin i hennes huvud. Det lät åtminstone som någon hade gjort det, för hennes hjärna verkade surra av överbelastning.

"Melanie, jag måste be dig att lova mig att inte berätta något om Fenixorden för Harry –" Melanie kände hur hon blev lång i ansiktet. Varför skulle inte Harry få veta? Han fick inte veta nånting där han satt ensam och avskild i sin moster och morbrors hus.

"Varför då?" Hon hörde hur trotsig rösten lät.

"Du måste lova mig det." Hans röst var mild och vänlig, som vanligt; han verkade oberörd av hennes mothugg och det irriterade henne.

"Varför?"

"Harry får inte veta mer än vad han behöver, och du får aldrig, under några omständigheter skriva något viktigt i ett brev. Brev kan bli uppsnappade och lästa, och det sista vi vill är att våra hemligheter läcker ut till … låt oss säga … obehöriga." Hans ton var fortfarande mild men när Melanie mötte hans ögon utstrålade de bestämdhet och de tycktes se igenom hela Melanie.

"Lova mig det, Melanie." Hon nickade med en obehaglig känsla i mellangärdet, känslan av att bli läst som en bok av Dumbledore, blandad med den olustiga känslan av att Harry fortfarande hölls utanför.

Med ens blev Melanie omedveten om vad som hände omkring henne, för ovanlighetens skull var hon försjunken i tankar och märkte knappt att Dumbledore försvann från stället eller att Remus, med ett slag från sin trollstav följt av ett antal klickande ljud från olika lås, låste upp en dörr som inte funnits där när de kom, eller att hon gick in igenom den svartmålade och mycket slitna dörren till nummer tolv.

Väl inne i den mörka hallen återvände Melanie till verkligheten av en underlig och obehaglig lukt, som av något mycket gammalt, nästan … ruttet. Men hon hann inte reflektera särskilt mycket över lukten eller den kusliga känslan i rummet för hon föstes ner för en trappa och ner i källaren.

Dörren stängdes och Sirius, i mänsklig form, stegade fram mot henne och omfamnade henne i en björnkram. Melanie blev med ens lugn och allt obehag försvann. Inget annat spelade roll längre – hennes pappa var här.

"Allt bra?" undrade han. Melanie nickade. "Välkommen förresten!" flinade Sirius och gjorde en ironisk gest mot rummet. Melanie tittade sig omkring, och insåg att det snarare var ett kök än en källare – det stod ett långbord i mitten, som Remus slagit sig ner vid och hängt sin lappade resmantel över stolsryggen, och i taket hängde grytor och stekpannor. Den enda ljuskällan var en brasa som sprakade i bortre änden av rummet.

"Bor du här?" Det lite stela leendet försvann från Sirius ansikte och ersattes med ett förbittrat uttryck.

"Jag trodde aldrig att jag behövde komma tillbaka hit. Det här var mina föräldrars hus …" Han verkade för ett ögonblick försjunken i det förgångna. "Ett porträtt på min mor hänger i hallen, det var därför vi inte stannade där längre än nödvändigt." Han insåg att Melanie inte förstod och fortsatte: "Hon tycker nämligen inte om att ha mig tillbaka i huset." Han skrattade bittert och stegade iväg mot spisen. Hon väntat sig … ja, en annorlunda plats än Sirius barndomshem.

"Är du hungrig?" frågade Sirius. Melanie nickade, fortfarande tyst. Han började koka pasta och värmde på några köttbullar. Remus plockade fram tre honungsöl och Melanie hittade färdig tomatsås. De slog sig ned vid bordet. Det var så mycket Melanie ville veta, men hon visste inte vad hon skulle fråga först. Sirius verkade lägga märke till hennes tystlåtenhet.

"Du ångrar att du kom hit?" frågade han. Hur skulle hon kunna ångra det? Hon mötte hans blick och insåg att han retades med henne.

"Aldrig", svarade hon.

"Hur var det hos Dave?" Melanie fick på nytt återge Allisons och mr och mrs Marcus hemlighetsmakeri, Harrys brev och utflykten till sjön.

"Smarta ungar", sade Sirius leende när hon var färdig.

Remus nickade. "Jag sa samma sak."

"Men ..." sade Melanie och lade ihop sina bestick på den tomma tallriken. "Kan ni inte berätta, vad är det som pågår?"

"Tja", sa Sirius och kliade sig i skäggstubben. "De hade rätt helt enkelt. Voldemort har inte mycket för sig, inte utåt i alla fall."

"Vad menar du med det?" frågade Melanie. "'Inte utåt'?"

"Ja, det är ju knappast så att han ligger hemma i soffan och suger på tummen, om vi säger så. Så vitt vi vet försöker han bygga upp sin armé igen, men i skymundan."

"Trots att Dumbledore fick veta på direkten att han var tillbaka, så är situationen gynnsam för honom. Det är Fudge och Ministeriets inställning som får folk att tvivla, och det skapar rädsla." Melanie förstod vad Remus menade, hon upprepade vad hon sagt till Dave och Oliver:

"Det är läskigt att inte veta." Remus nickade allvarligt och Sirius klappade henne uppmuntrande på ryggen. "Men jag undrar ... vad är Fenixorden?" Remus sänkte sin honungsöl. "Som Dumbledore pratade om där ute ..." Sirius kastade en förvånad blick mot Remus.

"Vet hon inte?"

Han ställde ifrån sig sin bägare och skakade bistert på huvudet. "Allison har inte berättat det."

"Inte berättat –" upprepade Sirius hetsigt.

"Berättat vadå?" utropade Melanie, sprickfärdig av nyfikenhet.

"Nej, Sirius", sa Remus, som om det inte varit något avbrott. Melanie kände sig som ett litet barn som förtvivlat försökte övertala sina föräldrar att köpa glass mitt i vintern.

"Vare sig du vill det eller inte så har Melanie faktiskt en mamma också."

"Varför måste du alltid försvara henne?"

"Jag skulle inte behöva det om du slutade attackera henne ..." sa Remus behärskat.

"Äh, kom igen", utbrast Sirius.

"Du vet att det inte är som förut – det har gått, vadå, tretton år –"

"Det är ju inte som att du kan skylla det på mig", avbröt Sirius mörkt.

"Nej", sade Remus hastigt. "Det vet du att jag inte gör. Men hon har haft det tufft –"

"_Vad har jag haft det då?_" Sirius höjde rösten.

"... Jag menar bara att det inte har varit en dans på rosor utanför heller! Sirius, Allison var arton år och hade förlorat ALLT. Familjen vände henne ryggen, hon hade inget jobb och du var borta. Hur lätt tror du det var att ta hand om en bebis då?"

"Såklart kom perfekte Remus och räddade situationen", utbrast Sirius ironiskt. "Låg du med henne också?"

"Allt jag gjorde ..." började Remus sammanbitet. Melanie hade aldrig sett honom anstränga sig så för att inte tappa behärskningen. "Allt jag gjorde ... var att ta hand om min bästa väns dotter ... och hennes mamma ...!"

Både Sirius och Remus hade rest sig upp och stod nu på varsin sida utav bordet och blängde på varandra. Melanie var skräckslagen vid tanken på att de kunde kasta sig över varandra vilken sekund som helst, så hon harklade sig så ljudligt hon kunde.

"Ehm ... hej, hallå ..." Hon viftade med armarna och de släppte tillslut varandra med blicken och vände sig, med något mildare ansiktsuttryck, mot Melanie. "Ja ... jag är fortfarande här, och jag undrar fortfarande vad Fenixorden är ..."

Sirius öppnade munnen, men Remus avbröt honom. "Inte igen", stönade Melanie.

"Det finns en orsak till att Allison inte har berättat", sa Remus lugnt. "För Melanies skull, försök samarbeta lite ..."

"Nej, för all del, låt inte mig ställa till problem", muttrade Melanie.

Sirius knyckte på nacken. "Jag tycker ändå hon har rätt att få veta, speciellt om hon ska bo i _högkvarteret_."

Melanie hade lust att hoppa upp på bordet och göra alla segergester hon kände till, men kände att det inte var rätt tillfälle. Istället satt hon tyst och väntade förväntansfullt.

Med en sista blick mot Remus började Sirius tala: "Dumbledore skapade Fenixorden inför det förra kriget. Det är en grupp trollkarlar och häxor som vågar ta upp kampen med den andra sidan."

"Har ni alltid varit med i den?" frågade Melanie andlöst. Remus nickade och Sirius fortsatte.

"Ja, vi blev medlemmar efter skolan ..." Han såg väldigt modfälld ut när han tänkte tillbaka och tvekade lite. "... Men när Voldemort försvann behövdes inte Orden längre – tills nu då, uppenbarligen. Dumbledore sammankallade Orden bara någon timme efter att han var tillbaka, och här är vi nu."

"Men vad gör ni mer exakt?"

"Tja", sade Sirius efter en förebrående blick från Remus. "Det största problemet nu är egentligen att få folk att förstå att Voldemort verkligen är tillbaka. Alldeles för många människor tror på vad de läser i The Prophet", sa Sirius bistert.

"Hur blir man medlem i Fenixorden?" frågade Melanie ivrigt. Remus suckade och dolde ansiktet i händerna. Sirius såg inte heller särskilt förvånad ut, men överraskade Melanie med sitt svar.

"Nej du, där går gränsen. Du får faktiskt inte vara med, gumman." Remus tittade nästan förvånat upp ur sina händer när Sirius fortsatte. "Förresten är det inte så roligt eller äventyrligt eller vad du än tror – vi springer inte direkt runt och slåss mot dödsätare stup i kvarten. Själv sitter jag här och rullar tummarna! Fråga Remus istället, han har åtminstone spaningsuppdrag", utropade Sirius och slängde ut armen mot Remus.

"Sirius ...!"

Men Sirius flinade bara och kom istället på Melanie att gäspa. "Aha!" sade han och hoppade upp. "Trötter, säg godnatt till Måntand nu så ska jag visa dig vart du ska sova." Sirius drog med sig Melanie ut ur köket, förbi den mörka hallen och upp för ännu fler trappor. Melanie undrade om hela huset bestod av trappor och dörrar, för det var det enda hon kunde se i det obefintliga ljuset och dammet som flög omkring som en dimma.

Till slut stannade Sirius vid en trappavsats och öppnade en medfaren dörr. Visserligen var alla dörrarna väldigt medfarna av vad Melanie kunde se, denna var i sånt fall möjligen lite mindre sliten. Sirius fick igång en gammal gaslampa och i det svaga ljusskenet kunde Melanie se ett mycket litet rum med två skamfilade sängar på varsin sida. Vid den bortre väggen stod ett enormt klädskåp lutandes åt sidan. Dörrarna låg mitt på golvet.

"Eh, ja", sade Sirius och harklade sig medan han sjönk ner på den vänstra sängen. Det knakade ljudligt i madrassen. "Inget femstjärnigt hotell, med det duger. Du vill inte veta hur det såg ut innan." Det sista mumlade han bara och hoppades att Melanie inte hörde. Men det gjorde hon.

"Berätta", sade hon och inspekterade sin egen säng. Han svarade inte på direkten, men när han gjorde det var han allvarlig.

"Du, jag är ledsen att du fick höra det där förut. Det borde stannat mellan mig och Remus ..." Melanie stannade till. Hon visste inte vad hon skulle svara, hon visste inte ens vad hon tyckte om det. Det hade bara varit väldigt ... besvärande. Hon insåg dock lättat att Sirius inte väntade sig något svar, han böjde sig bara fram och pussade henne i pannan.

"Du är min Pärla, vet du", sade han med ett varmt leende.

"Som i Pearl?" frågade Melanie och tänkte på sitt mellannamn. Sirius reste sig nickandes.

"Det var jag som gav dig det namnet", sade han.

"Jag har alltid undrat vem som kom på det konstiga namnet ...!"

"Hey!" skrattade Sirius och stannade i dörren. "Jag älskar dig gumman."

"Jag älskar dig också pappa."

* * *

**A/N:** Sirius och Remus presenterar sig! Det är två av mina favoritkaraktärer (jag tycker det är väldigt synd att de inte får mer plats i böckerna) eftersom jag tycker om att skriva både Sirius och Remus så har det här blivit ett av mina favoritkapitel!

Jag är väldigt nyfiken på vad ni tycker om mina versioner av originalkaraktärerna! Kommentera gärna,  
Kram / CH


	4. Aurorens återkomst

**Det känns skönt att jag äntligen har kommit igång med det här! Det kommer komma många fler kapitel, just nu har jag utkast ända fram till det tionde. **

**Kommentarer uppskattas jättegärna, jag vill veta vad ni tycker!  
****/CH**

* * *

**Kapitel 4 – Aurorens återkomst**

Det första Melanie såg när hon vaknade var ett par stora, mörka ögon från den bortre sidan av rummet.

"Howie!" utbrast hon förvånat. Det var verkligen hennes egen uggla som satt där på den sneda garderoben och tittade förebrående på henne. Melanie skyndade sig ner till köket med tornugglan på armen.

"Pappa! Titta!" ropade hon uppspelt och satte ner Howie på köksbordet. Han började genast dricka ur juiceglaset som Sirius nyss ställt ifrån sig. Till Melanies förvåning såg Sirius inte särskilt förvånad ut över att hon kom ner med en uggla på armen.

"Jag släppte in honom."

"Va?" sade Melanie dumt och tittade på när Sirius strök Howie över de bruna fjädrarna.

"Det är en fin uggla. Han har väntat på att du ska komma", sa Sirius.

Efter frukosten bestämde Melanie sig för att ta en närmare titt på huset. I hennes ögon verkade det som att det enorma trapphuset hade oändligt antal dörrar.

"Var försiktig!" ropade Sirius förebrående efter henne när hon lämnade köket och gick till våningen en trappa upp.

Dörren såg ut att inte ha öppnats på flera år och Melanie fick ta i ordentligt för att få upp den. Det verkade vara ett vardagsrum hon till slut snubblade in i, ett avlångt rum med högt i tak. En sekretär vid väggen vibrerade lätt och de långa, olivgröna gardinerna surrade oroväckande men det som fångade Melanies blick var gobelängen som täckte den bortersta väggen. _Familjen Black - Toujours Pur_ stod det med stora guldbokstäver. Melanie skyndade sig nyfiket fram och fann att det var ett släktträd. Till sin förvåning hittade hon inte sin pappas namn någonstans, men ett annat bekant namn dök upp – Lucius Malfoy, Dracos pappa.

"Usch", utbrast Melanie högt innan hon hann hejda sig. Tanken på att hon var släkt med Malfoy gjorde henne väldigt obehaglig till mods.

Plötsligt lade hon märke till att det surrande ljudet från gardinerna hade ökat. Hon började gå så snabbt hon kunde, utan att springa, mot dörren. Just då fladdrade tyget till och ett gäng små, håriga varelser med vassa klor och spetsiga tänder kom utflygande mot Melanie. De såg inte vänligt sinnade ut. Melanie lade benen på ryggen och smällde igen dörren efter sig.

"Det var nära ögat", mumlade hon för sig själv. Ett ilsket muttrande vid hennes fötter fick henne att hoppa till och titta ner. Hon hade krockat med en rynkig liten varelse som såg så gammal ut att Melanie undrade om den skulle klara av att resa sig från golvet.

"Förlåt!" utbrast hon och när hon böjde sig ner för att hjälpa till såg hon att det var en husalf. Melanie hade aldrig sett någon vara så gammal och skrynklig, det stack till och med ut vitt hår ur de stora fladdermusöronen. Alfen reste sig dock utan hennes hjälp.

"Det var några håriga, flygande små typer där inne som jagade mig", ursäktade hon sig osäkert. Alfen stirrade på henne. "Öh ... vad heter du?" försökte hon i vänlig ton.

"Varulvar, tjuvar och patrask!" fräste alfen, mest för sig själv verkade det som. "Men nu är det en ny flicka ... Hon talar till Krake. Hon talar _vänligt_ till Krake, men ser ut som en snorvalp gör hon!" Melanie höjde förvånat på ögonbrynen. "Ja ... Krake kan se att hon är på pricken lik min matmors avskum till son som kommer tillbaka från Azkaban och stökar till ..."

"Hörru du, det är min pappa du pratar om!" sade Melanie strängt.

Krake fäste en vattnig blick på Melanie. "Krake är mycket förvånad över att husbonden fått barn, när han luktar som en kloak."

"Krake!"

Alfen skakade på huvudet. "Krake tjänar familjen Black." Han vandrade därifrån, fortfarande muttrandes. "... vad ska min stackars matmor säga ... smutsar ner familjen Blacks namn är vad de gör ..." Melanie var så förbluffad att hon inte visste vad hon skulle säga.

Hon fortsatte istället att undersöka huset. Det visade sig att flygande hårbollar med klor och en till synes sinnessjuk husalf bara var början. I stort sett alla rum var mörka, dystra, ytterst dammiga och dolde någon otäck hemlighet. Hon stötte på mordiska klädnader, en köttätande papperskorg, ett gammalt urverk som roade sig med att peppra Melanie med skruvar och en tom men skrattande tavla som fann det mycket lustigt när Melanie jagades av papperskorgen. Källarköket kändes mer och mer hemtrevligt, ju längre dagen gick.

När porträttet av Sirius mamma vaknade till liv och skrek hemska saker om Sirius började Melanie på allvar förstå hur mycket Sirius ogillade att vara tillbaka på Grimmaldiplan. Det sade hon också när de möttes i trappan. Sirius hade en märkligt blodig säck i näven.

"Men jag förstår inte ... vad hade _de_ emot _dig_?" Sirius gav ifrån sig en tung suck.

"Jag ska visa dig." De gick upp för trappan till en dörr med Sirius namn på. Han öppnade den (och till Melanies lättnad lämnade han den märkliga säcken utanför).

Melanie förundrades över hur det stora rummet var vackert, trots spindelväven i den gigantiska ljuskronan och trots det tunna lagret av damm som täckte tavlorna på väggen. I hörnet tronade en stor säng men det som fångade Melanies blick var de stora Gryffindorfanorna som täckte väggarna och kombinationen rött tillsammans med guld gjorde att Melanie kände sig mer hemma än någonsin. Sirius hade satt sig ner på sängen och betraktade henne.

"Förstår du?" sade han. "Jag var annorlunda än dem – de och deras renblodsmani! Varenda en av dem tillhörde Slytherin och min mor förlät mig aldrig för att jag hamnade i Gryffindor ..." Sirius sänkte blicken men Melanie kunde se hatet och smärtan som fyllde hans ansikte. Hon sjönk ner bredvid honom på sängen.

"Jag fick nog till slut ... när jag var sexton år stack jag och kom aldrig tillbaka. Det var då hon raderade mig ur släktträdet", avslutade han bittert.

"Vart tog du vägen?" frågade Melanie försiktigt.

"Till James så klart. De var bra personer, Potters. Jag fick bo där tills jag skaffade eget." Han reste sig. "Jag gillar inte att vara tillbaka här." Han tog upp den blodiga säcken utanför dörren igen.

"Vad är det där?" frågade Melanie misstänksamt.

Sirius tittade på henne med ett flin. "Det är till Vingfåle", svarade han och öppnade den andra dörren på trappavsatsen. Mycket riktigt, där inne låg den efterlysta hippogriffen som Sirius hade rymt på för drygt ett år sedan. Melanie hade en känsla av att det här huset inte skulle slut förvåna henne.

* * *

Nästa morgon vaknade Melanie till ljudet av Sirius mamma.

"_Avskum! Kloakdjur!_"

I Melanies mening var det alldeles för tidigt, men nu var hon ändå vaken så hon drog på sig sina ljusa jeans och en t-shirt och tog sig ner för trapporna mot köket. De hade fått tyst på porträttet och den enda levande själen hon mötte var Krake.

"Godmorgon", hälsade Melanie i vänlig ton. Krake svarade med en stel och till synes motvillig bugning innan han skyndade sig därifrån.

"Tonks!" utbrast Melanie chockat när hon klev in i köket. Den illskära hårfärgen gick inte att ta miste på!

"Melanie!" ropade Tonks glädjestrålande och de omfamnade varandra. "Det var alldeles för lång tid sedan sist – var har du hållit hus? Gud vad stor du har blivit!" Hon slog sig ner vid köksbordet och drog ut en stol åt Melanie. "Nu, berätta allt som har hänt – hur går det i skolan?" Just när Melanie öppnade munnen klev Remus in i köket.

"Är du kvar?" utbrast han förvånat i riktning mot Tonks.

"Jäklar!" utbrast hon och for upp. "Förlåt Mels, jag kan inte stanna längre! Vi ses snart igen, jag lovar!" Hon gav Melanie en hård kram innan hon försvann ut i hallen och hann utav bara farten ha omkull två stolar och en tillbringare som stod på bordet. Än en gång vaknade Sirius mamma och började skrika hemskheter. Remus skyndade sig ut och snart lade sig tystnaden återigen över huset, men Melanie stod kvar, alldeles omtumlad.

Det var mycket lång tid sedan hon och Tonks träffades sist och glädjen över att återförenas blandades med insikten om hur mycket hon saknat Tonks. De var som systrar trots att de inte var närmare släkt än att Sirius och Tonks mamma var kusiner.

"God morgon?" sade Sirius ironiskt och tog Melanie tillbaka till verkligheten. Han hade ena ögonbrynet höjt i en vad-har-det-tagit-åt-dig-min och verkade ha suttit där vid köksbordet hela tiden utan att Melanie riktigt lagt märke till honom.

"Jag har saknat henne", svarade hon och högg in på sin frukost.

* * *

Resten av dagen försökte Melanie, Sirius och Remus få huset någorlunda beboeligt, men det var svårt när hela huset verkade göra motstånd. Den kvällen var Melanie utmattad och det var inte förrän nästa kväll som Tonks infriade sitt löfte. Hon kom förbi till middagen i sällskap med Kingsley Shacklebolt från Auroravdelningen och en underlig man vid namn Mundungus Fletcher, som enligt Sirius var en riktig skojare.

Det blev en riktigt trevlig måltid. Den stekta potatisen och korven som de lagat var riktigt gott och sällskapet gick inte att klaga på. Remus och Kingsley kom in på en allvarlig diskussion om Ministeriet och Dyngan berättade stolt för Sirius om sitt senaste kap av stulna föremål.

Tonks vände sig mot Melanie, sprudlande av glädje. Som alltid. "Minns du när jag skulle lära dig baka äppelpaj?" frågade hon, och verkade ha svårt att hålla sig för skratt.

"Ja!" fnissade Melanie och de brast tillsammans ut i skratt vid minnet. Resultatet av bakningen kunde bäst beskrivas som att det såg ut som att en bomb hade slagit ner i köket.

"Åh, du har blivit så stor, jag kan inte tänka mig att du börjar femte året nu ... vilket elevhem har du hamnat i? Berätta."

Melanie berättade om sina vänner, om hur de hade träffats på Hogwartsexpressen, alla upptåg hon, Fred och George hittat på, äventyren med Harry, Ron och Hermione, allt plugg och hur hon inte skulle klarat sig utan Dave. Tonks var en utmärkt åhörare.

"Så gammal jag känner mig! Hur lång tid sen var det egentligen vi träffades?" Melanie tänkte efter. Tonks fortsatte mumlande, medan hon räknade på fingrarna: "Innan aurorutbildningen, det är jag bombsäker på ..."

"... innan jag började på Hogwarts ...?" sade Melanie prövande och Tonks nickade igenkännande. "Vänta lite – aurorutbildning?"

"Japp", sa Tonks och log stolt.

"Så du är auror nu, wow – grattis!"

"Har du tänkt bli auror, Melanie? Jag har hört att du är riktigt duktig i försvar mot svartkonster", sa Kingsley och sneglade åt Remus håll.

"Nä … jo – eller jag har inte riktigt tänkt alls …"

De andra bröt ut i skratt.

"Det skulle inte förvåna mig om det var sant, Mel!" sa Tonks och skrattade sitt kluckande skratt igen. Melanie stämde in.

"Jag håller med Kingsley, Melanie", sade Remus när alla lugnat sig lite. Hon hade faktiskt inte övervägt det, men tanken att fånga onda trollkarlar var tilltalande. Försvar mot svartkonster var trots allt hennes favoritämne.

"Du kanske blir den som fångar in mig", sade Sirius och flinade.

"Aldrig", svarade hon bestämt. Sirius flin övergick till ett leende.

* * *

Några kvällar senare hade Fenixorden möte och då Melanie lämnats ensam i huset flydde hon upp till Vingfåles rum. Han var faktiskt ett hyfsat sällskap, för att inte kunna tala. Men han lyssnade och förstod.

Melanie satt på golvet, lutad mot väggen och höll på att berätta om hur det gått när hon, Sirius, Remus och Tonks, tidigare under dagen hade försökt sanera sovrummen, när Krake slank in genom den halvöppna dörren. Han mumlade som vanligt för sig själv, men Melanie hade vant sig vid hans närvaro och hans mumlande. Han var ibland snäll mot Melanie och bjöd henne att skratta med sina annorlunda tankar om allt och ingenting.

"Hej, Krake", sade Melanie. Krake hoppade till och fick sedan syn på Melanie, då ändrades hans oroliga uttryck till ett älskvärt leende. Eller åtminstone ett försök till ett leende, för det såg mer ut som en grimas.

"Fröken Melanie", svarade han. "Vad gör ni här uppe?" Han tittade sig omkring.

"Fenixorden har möte, och jag får inte vara med i Orden, så jag får inte vara med på deras möten." Han verkade inte lyssna och Melanie började ana oråd. "Vad är det, Krake?" När han inte frivilligt tänkte berätta ändrade Melanie vant taktik. "Berätta", sade hon lite bestämdare.

"Husbonden har släppt in blodsförrädare och deras snorvalpar till ungar!" ropade Krake förtvivlat och kastade sig ner på golvet för att straffa sig själv genom att dunka sitt huvud i golvet. Han var förbjuden av Melanie att förolämpa någon och tvingades nu göra det eftersom Melanie bett honom att berätta vad som var fel. Melanie var dock steget före alfen, hon högg tag i honom och lyfte upp honom i luften.

"Hey, sluta!" sa hon och satte försiktigt ner honom igen. Hans kommentar hade väckt något i Melanies bakhuvud.

"Blodsförrädare … Weasleys!" hon hoppade upp och rusade ner för trapporna. Vid trappavsatsen till hallen krockade hon med två ilsket, rödhåriga figurer på väg uppför trappan. Melanie for fram och slog huvudet i någon annans, tvillingarna slungades bakåt på en hop med människor som ropade till av förvåning och de landade i en rörig hop nedanför mrs Blacks porträtt som vaknade och började skrika förolämpningar så att det osade. Sirius och Remus kom ut genom köksdörren som slagits på vid gavel och såg för ett ögonblick mycket häpna ut över högen av människor på golvet, innan de störtade fram mot porträttet och drog igen det. Tystnaden som följde var öronbedövande för några sekunder innan högen av människor på golvet började jämra sig.

"Aj …"

"Vad hände?"

Melanie fann sig själv ligga raklång ovanpå Fred.

"Hej Melanie, så kul att se dig!" sade Fred halvkvävt och satte sig upp.

"Ja, du gjorde en slående entré", sa George och drog upp Melanie på fötter som gned bulan hon fått. Hon skrattade till.

"Förlåt", log hon.

"Vad håller ni på med?" frågade Sirius samtidigt som han hjälpte Ginny upp.

"Ja, det undrar jag också", sade en röst som Melanie glädjestrålande kände igen som Hermiones. Melanie hoppade fram och slog armarna om henne.

"Hej!"

"Jaha, _det_ förklarar saken", sa Oliver ironiskt och rufsade Melanie i håret. "Vi hann knappt komma innanför dörren innan du kastade dig över oss"

"Ni stod ju i vägen", svarade Melanie retsamt och hälsade på Dave, Ron och Ginny. "Men vad gör ni här?" frågade hon sen, samtidigt som Hermione frågade:

"Vad gör du här?"

Genom folkmassan försökte Sirius göra sig hörd. "Melanie!"

"Ja?"

"Ni får gå upp, Fenixorden ska ha möte." Han lät lite butter men Melanie hann inte fråga vad som var fel innan hon plötsligt var i sitt sovrum tillsammans med Dave, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Oliver, Fred och George. De sjönk ner på de tre sängarna i rummet. Ron, Fred och George tittade sig intresserat om i det kala rummet. Dave och Oliver pratade lågt och en aning roat med varandra. Ginny och Hermione satt tysta och betraktade de andra och Melanie. Melanie själv var överlycklig över att träffa dem igen och kunde inte se sig mätt på dem.

"Men …" Det var en som fattades.

"Så … vad är det här för ställe?" undrade Ginny.

"Var är Harry?" frågade Melanie samtidigt. Alla de andra vände sina blickar mot dem.

"Vi berättar var Harry är om du berättar var _vi_ är", svarade Ginny blixtsnabbt. Melanie räckte ut tungan åt henne.

"Okej då. Det här är pappas föräldrars hus." Ron visslade till.

"Alltså din farmor och farfars hus!" Melanie hade öppnat munnen för att protestera men stängde den igen. Hon hade inte tänkt på det på det viset.

"Jo … så kan man väl också kalla det", svarade hon motvilligt. Hermione kastade en förebrående blick på Ron. "Ni vet i hallen, det där porträttet som skrek? Det är min farmor." De andra såg skeptiska och ytterst förvånade ut.

"Så ni förstår nog varför pappa inte tycker om att vara tillbaka här … han rymde härifrån till Harrys föräldrar när … när han var i vår ålder." De andra var knäpptysta. Melanie gillade inte den olycksbådande stämningen som blivit i rummet.

"Berätta om Harry nu!" sa hon.

"Nehej! Berätta om Fenixorden!" sa George.

"Men jag vet inte mer än ni …"

"Det avgör vi sen", sköt Fred retfullt in. Melanie visade med en grimas att hon gav upp och berättade vad hon visste om Fenixorden. Hon berättade att det var ett sällskap skapat av Dumbledore för att bekämpa Voldemort (de ryckte till vid namnet). Hon berättade att Grimmaldiplan var Ordens högkvarter. Hon berättade att Sirius hade bekräftat Daves teorier om vad Voldemort gjorde. Hon berättade att Sirius hade informerat henne om vad Ordern gjorde – försökte stoppa Voldemorts planer, värva nya medlemmar och framförallt få folk att inse att Voldemort verkligen var tillbaka. Det sistnämnda hade Melanie förstått det som att det var Dumbledores jobb och det ledde dem in på relationen mellan Dumbledore och Fudge.

"Fudge är riktigt otrevlig mot pappa", sa Ginny dystert.

"Är era föräldrar och Percy fortfarande osams?" frågade Melanie. Percy hade blivit befordrad, precis i början av sommarlovet, till Fudges assistent. Fudge ville inte att någon på ministeriet skulle ha kontakt med Dumbledore och han visste att mr Weasley var god vän med Dumbledore, vilket hade lett till ett bråk mellan mr Weasley och Percy. Mr Weasley trodde att Fudge ville att Percy skulle spionera på familjen och Percy hade blivit alldeles utom sig av den anklagelsen. Med tanke på vad Melanie sett av Fudge i slutet av förra terminen när han inte ville tro att Voldemort var tillbaka, var hennes åsikt lika med mr Weasleys.

"Ja", svarade Fred dämpat.

"Den idioten", sa Ron.

"Den uppblåsta jubelidioten", rättade George. Om Melanie tyckte att stämningen hade känts olycksbådande stunden innan var det här flera resor värre.

"Berätta om Harry nu då?" sa hon för att lätta på stämningen.

"Han är hos sin moster och morbror", svarade Hermione snabbt.

"Varför?" Hermione ryckte lite på axlarna.

"Dumbledore vill det. Han vill inte att Harry ska få veta vad som pågår, heller. Har han fått dig att lova också …?" Melanie var tvungen att tänka efter lite innan hon svarade. Hon var inte lika bra på att avsluta folks meningar som vissa andra.

"Ja, men han berättade inte varför Harry inte ska få veta något. Sa han det till er?"

"Nej …", sa Dave.

"Jag tror nog Dumbledore har sina orsaker", sa Hermione försiktigt. "Han brukar ju ha det", la hon till urskuldande när de andra tittade på henne. Hon blev skär om kinderna.

"Så vi får inte vara med i Fenixorden?" bröt Oliver tystnaden med.

"Nej. Remus säger att det bara är för vuxna …"

"Men det är vi ju!", utbrast Fred förtjust. Det var sant, både Fred, George och Oliver var myndiga. Den tanken hade inte slagit Melanie.

"Jag tror inte er mamma skulle bli så glad …" började Hermione men avbröts av tvillingarnas och Olivers blickar.

"Du menar att de inte skulle låta myndiga som fortfarande går i skolan vara med?" frågade Dave Hermione. Melanie blev smått imponerad över hur han lyckades undvika blickarna från sin bror. Oliver förstod det också och klappade till Dave på axeln.

"Bara för att du inte är myndig ska du förstöra det för oss!" Just som Melanie kastade en kudde mot dem för att avbryta dem öppnades dörren och mrs Weasley kom in.

"Mötet är slut, ni kan komma ner nu." Oliver slutade kivas med Dave och som på signal försvann Oliver, Fred och George med tre ljudliga _pang_.

"Jag blir galen på de där!" suckade mrs Weasley. När hon fick syn på Melanie sken hon dock upp. "Melanie, vännen. Hur är det med dig?" Hon gav Melanie en hård kram och föste dem med sig ner för trappan.

"Det är faktiskt riktigt bra med mig. Hur är det med dig, mrs Weasley?"

"Åh, det har varit bättre. Tack för att du frågar, Melanie", svarade mrs Weasley svävande och jäktade före dem in i köket. Både Ron och Ginny gav Melanie menande blickar. För ett ögonblick trodde Melanie att hon gått fel när hon klev in i köket. Det var fullproppat med folk och det kändes mycket större sen hon sist satte sin fot i rummet. Det var Sirius, Remus, Tonks, mr och mrs Weasley, mr och mrs Marcus, Bill, Kingsley och Mundungus om vartannat i färd med att städa upp efter mötet, inne i livliga diskussioner, och flängande i köket. De som var nyanlända till Grimmaldiplan hälsade entusiastiskt på Melanie och Melanie hälsade minst lika entusiastiskt tillbaka.

Genom att köket utnyttjades till bristningsgränsen kunde alla njuta av mrs Weasleys och mr Marcus gemensamma köksfärdigheter. Efter tre portioner efterrätt konstaterade Melanie att det var bland det bästa hon ätit. Källarköket i Grimmaldiplan tolv hade nog aldrig känts så hemtrevligt.

Just som Melanie skrapade bort det sista av vaniljsåsen från tallriken kunde hon se hur Fred och George utbytte blickar och hur Oliver knyckte på nacken, alla med ett målmedvetet ansiktsuttryck.

"När hade ni tänkt berätta för oss om Fenixorden?" frågade Fred till slut, vänd mot sina föräldrar. Oliver spände ögonen i mr och mrs Marcus. Stämningen förändrades och de glada samtalen dog bort. Alla verkade betrakta mrs Weasley, Fred och George. Förvånat märkte Melanie att mrs Weasley först sneglade på Melanie och sedan kastade en irriterad blick på Sirius, innan hon svarade. Dave och Hermione, bredvid Melanie, verkade också ha märkt det.

"Vi vill vara med och slåss!" sa George.

"Nej, vet ni vad!" utropade mrs Weasley. "Ni är alldeles för unga!"

"Vi är myndiga", sa Oliver.

"Varför inte?" fortsatte George.

"Fenixordens medlemmar har gått ut skolan", brummade mr Marcus och fick ett tacksamt ögonkast från mrs Weasley.

"Det räcker", sade hon. "I säng med er nu."

Melanies sista lilla hopp om att få vara med i Fenixorden krossades av mrs Weasleys benhårda ton. Melanie höll ändå med tvillingarna och Oliver – de var faktiskt myndiga. Fast inte en chans att de skulle få vara med så länge mrs Weasley fick vara med och bestämma. Demonstrativt transfererade sig Oliver, Fred och George från köket. Melanie, som var alldeles dåsig efter middagen, längtade efter sängen när de sa hej då till mr och mrs Marcus, som skulle hem till sig. Väl uppe på rummet började Hermione analysera mrs Weasleys misstänksamma blickar mot Melanie och Sirius under middagen men Melanie orkade inte lyssna. Hon somnade så fort hon la huvudet på kudden.

* * *

PANG!

"Aaj!" Tre tunga figurer hade dykt upp ovanpå Melanie.

"Upp och hoppa!" ropade Oliver.

"Solen skiner!" sa Fred.

"Det är en ny dag med nya möjligheter!" sa George.

"Du har fått brev!" ropade Fred.

"Levererat direkt till sängen!" ropade George. De kastade pergamentet på henne och försvann lika fort som de kommit. Melanie satte sig smått förvirrat upp och gnuggade sömnen ur ögonen. Hermiones och Ginnys sängar var tomma och solens morgonstrålar försökte lysa upp det dystra rummet så gott det gick genom det smutsiga fönstret.

Hon klädde på sig och plockade upp brevet som låg på sängen. Det var ännu ett frustrerat brev från Harry, med krav på information.

"Melanie?" Det var Dave. Melanie konstaterade roat att han lärt sig knacka.

"Mmhm?"

"Har du också fått …?" Han avbröt sig och satte sig på hennes säng. Melanie hade rotat fram fjäderpennan ur kofferten och satt på golvet i färd med att skriva ett svar till Harry. Det var hennes plikt som vän.

"Skriver du ett svar?" frågade Dave misstänksamt. När Melanie nickade kikade han över hennes axel.

"Du vet vad Dumbledore sa …" började han men tycktes veta att det inte var någon idé att fortsätta för han gjorde det inte.

"Blir det här bra?" frågade Melanie efter några minuters tystnad.

_Kan inte skriva något viktigt i ett brev.  
__Vi är med Snuffles och vad vi vet är det inget som händer och vi vet ganska mycket._

_Håll ut  
__Mel_

Dörren öppnades igen, just som de skickade iväg Hedwig med Melanies svar. Hermione klev in med ett eget brev i handen och med en min hos någon som var på väg att säga något men efter några sekunder blev hennes min chockad.

"Skickade ni – _svarade_ ni?" ropade hon. Hennes upprörda ton gav Melanie dåligt samvete men hon hade sämre samvete över att Harry hölls utanför hela tiden. Inom henne byggdes trotset upp och hon skulle just berätta för Hermione vad hon tyckte om att hon inte skulle få svara på Harrys brev när Hermione gav sig på Dave.

"Varför stoppade du henne inte?"

"Det var ett bra svar hon skrev, Hermione", svarade Dave lugnt. Melanie blev lite paff över Hermiones snabba vändning men samlade sig snabbt.

"Jag skrev bara att vi var med _Snuffles_ och att det inte är något som händer – för han menar ju Voldemort – äh kom igen!" la hon till när de ryste till vid namnet. "Det är faktiskt bara ett namn."


End file.
